


Tre Piccole Parole (Ryoma Echizen) Wait For Me

by TheRainRogue



Series: Tre Piccole Parole [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “You’re going back to America?” You questioned, looking down at the shorter boy.He nodded, pulling his cap down to shield his eyes. “I leave tomorrow morning.”
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Reader
Series: Tre Piccole Parole [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756441
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Tre Piccole Parole (Ryoma Echizen) Wait For Me

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 98 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Ryoma ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

“You’re going back to America?” You questioned, looking down at the shorter boy.

He nodded, pulling his cap down to shield his eyes. “I leave tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, I see.” You murmured, feeling your spirits drop.

“Y/N,”

“Yes?”

Ryoma leaned up and kissed your cheek, whispering in your ear before turning around and walking off. You stood there watching him until he disappeared from sight. Those three little words that he whispered were more than enough to keep you going until he returned from America, no matter how long that may be.

_“ **Wait for me** , Y/N.”_

* * *


End file.
